Batteries in various electronic devices, including mobile communication devices have a limit on how much current the device can use e.g. within a time period. If the limit is exceeded, a safety circuit may shut down the device. A camera light-emitting diode (LED) flash is a component that can consume high amounts of current. As a result, there may be instances when the current consumed by the camera LED flash needs to be limited so that it does not exceed the battery limit.